


Just a mere human

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Tamatoa convinces eighteen year old Moana that she can never hope to gain Maui love when she's nothing more than a human.Maui seeing that she has a low self esteem tries to help mend it but something are not easily fixed.





	Just a mere human

**Author's Note:**

> For this story and mosts stories I write in this pairing Moana is 18.

Surrounded by the brown spikes she was forced to watch as Tamatoe beat up on Maui.

As she stood there she closed her eyes trying to fight back the anger she felt rising to the top.

During her journey with Maui she had somehow managed to go from finding him annoying to finding him amazing and managed to go from hating him to loving him.

But when ever she had imagined talking to him he would say something insulting about her that served a good way to make her see just how stupid she was being.

But now her feelings rose to her heart making her mad.

Stepping back she surveyed the spikes she took a running leap and got as high up on one of them and arms wrapped around it she inched slowly up the spike until with a flip she was out.

Grabbing a spear that had fallen unnoticed from Tamatoes back and jumps on the crabs back stabbing at the leg,

Them jumping down she pointed the spear in the crabs face and snarled…

“Put Him Down!” she ordered she noticed he was changing limply by the hair.

“Oooh, what a sad little human girl.”

“You're in love with a demigod,  
But you see little human,  
You're love can't be returned,  
I doubt he even notice,  
You're in love with the little Demigod,  
But let me show you your mistake,  
You're just a little human,  
He's egotistic and to proud of his looks,  
What hope do you think you can ever have with a demigod,

Dont ya know,  
Your dumb dumb dumb,  
Cause you have given him the heart,  
But he will only take it but only break it..  
You'll never be more than a human, your a sad little mortal chasing after the love of a demigod..”

Moana felt her spirit shatter in two, as she struggled to hold back the tears the threatened to break free.

Tamatos crab arm swung and hit her throwing her across the room where she allowed him to grab her by the arm and slam her against rocks like a rag doll her fighting mojo had disappeared following her spirit into a spiraling depression as she struggled with the truth of being in love with a Demigod when she was nothing special.herself she had nothing to offer him but her heart.

With remaining strength she rose.

He may never love her but she loved him to much to let Tamatoe kill him.

“Hey, i got something shiny for you.” she yelled showing something green.

She ran and dropped it in a hole effectively distracting him grabbing the hook she hands it to a weak Maui and runs with him towards the glacier.

They used this to reach the top.

Here she looked at Maui and remembering Tamatoes words her spirit sunk once more.

She tried to pretend everything was normal but on the boat after helping him regain the use of his hook, she sits far away from him and instead of questioning him or nagging him she goes quiet.

Shes leaning against the sail trying to hold back the tears but a strangled sound escaped her and tears erupted anyway ignoring her wish to hide her heart that was broken and stamped on inside her.

“Moana? Are you okay?” Maui asked a sound if concern coming from behind her.

“Fine.” she lied even as the strangled sobs revealed the lie.

Maui pulled Moana around so he could see her face and was shocked.

Her face was red and wet with tears and she was crying violently.

His heart went out to her cause he had no idea what was wrong.

“Moana? What is it? What's wrong?” he asked confused they had just been so positive a moment a go.

she shoved him away.

“Like You really care, go away.” she snapped lashing out at him.

He grew angry himself.

He set her down and stomped away he gave her a cold shoulder.

Moana looked over at him feeling really bad about the way she had spoken to him.

She crawled over to him and hung her head.

“Maui? I'm I'm sorry.” she whispers.

He looked at her in a strange way.

“Moana do you really believe I don't care?” he asked sadly.

“Maui, I'm sorry I'm just not myself.” she admitted.

“I can see that very well, but doesn't explain why.” 

“Because I..I can’t.” she mumbled.

“Of course you can just tell me.” Maui pressed.

She hung her head “Tamatoe just opened my eyes and made me see that I am just a stupid eighteen year old girl.” 

Maui looked strangely mad.

“Moana, I've met a lot of stupid creatures in my time, but you are by far one of the most intelligent mortal I've ever met.” he insisted calmly.

“That's because you don't know what I did.” Moana mumbled.

“How about you tell me what you believe you did that could possibly be stupid.” Maui insisted.

She closed her eyes “I.I can't do it..for once I thought at least we We're starting to become friends but when you hear my stupidity that won't happen either.” 

“Moana, you've been more understanding than any human i met, you have gone with me to places you had no business being in.of course we are friends.” he assured her.

She broke down again “I don't wanna ruin it.” she whispers softly.

“I assure you nothing you did could be that bad!” he tried again almost exasperated believing she was exaggerating things.

“I..I couldn't help it you're just so amazing that I fell..Im..I love you.” she started sobbing again into her hands turning away from him waiting for him to say something that would break her heart further.

“I'm sorry Maui, I know you're a Demigod, and I'm nothing special at all but..” she started but was interrupted as he drew her into his strong arms.

He presses his lips to hers kissing her deeply. She kisses back swooning against his chest almost moaning into his mouth at the sensation it brought her.

When he set her down again she looked away from him embarrassed by her reaction to him.

Lifting her chin he kisses her.

Maui groaned a moment later as if uncomfortable.

“Maui, it's okay I know you like to make humans happy but you don't have to kiss me if it makes you feel that uncomfortable.” she informed him.

Maui looked at her strangely “Moana, kissing you made me uncomfortable but ssh hold on It's not really a bad thing, I'm uncomfortable because I want you more so that you may be ready for.” he explained.

He saw her look at him with wary disbelief.

Sighing he took her hand and pressed it against his grass skirt.

“There now do you believe that I want you.” he asked her.

Moana gasped as her hand felt his very large erection.

At the same moment she felt a strange wet sensation between her thighs.

She released a groan of her own..

Her hands seemed to act on their own. Instead of removing it her hand slid inside his grass skirt to wrap around his erection.

Looking up at him she sought out his disapproval as she stroked him with her hand gently.

Instead his eyes were closed as he kneeled there and he said not a word as she continued.

Not hearing a complaint she acted on pure arousal no longer thinking with her head about what she was doing.

Further separating the grass of the skirt she gave his cock a test swirl of her tongue hesitating slightly not knowing if he'd like it.

His hands formed a grip of her hair and he slowly guided her and moans softly.

Just when she was getting really into it he grabs her by the hair and stops her pulling his cock from her mouth.

She thinking he was done with her started to back up but he took her wrist in his and pulled her back.

“Hold up Moana this isn't over yet.” he assured her.

“It's not?” she asked trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness of her own arousal.

“Of course not, you just pleasured me Moana and did a really a really good job at it for a mortal, It's my turn to pleasure you.” 

Pulling open her grass skirt his hand traveled up her thigh and with a gentle thrust he pushed a large finger deep inside her and felt himself grow harder.

“Mmm, you're so hot, so wet. You're super horney for me arent you?” he observed.

She just threw back her head as his hand pleasured her.

Moana moans.

Maui is touching himself while touching her.

She looks up at him and deep in the grip of passion she heard herself beg him.

“Maui, please I want..” she started but he cut her off.

“Moana, I'm, I'm pretty big I'm not sure if you can handle me.” he told her gently though he desperately wanted heher.

Maui was completely afraid his size might terrify her or worse hurt her.

But she pierced him with those eyes and begged harder “Maui Please, I need It.”

The feel of her wet heat was driving him mad he wanted her desperately, and here she was begging him to do it.

Hearing her say his name as he fingered her finally broke him he withdrew his hand.

Sliding her onto her back he spread her legs as far apart as he can get them.

Lifting her hips he positioned himself perfectly.

Gazing into her eyes he entered her.

His cock slid deep inside her filling her completely.

He slid in so fast that he broke through her virgin wall before he could stop himself.

They both gasped.

Moana had closed her eyes before hand expecting pain upon first entrance but opened them when she realized he was in and there was none.

Groaning she lifted her hips and learning his rhythm she met him thrust for thrust.

She hear Maui curse just as he spiraled out of control and came hard spilling deep inside her.

Withdrawing he readjusted his grass skirt and was back laying on his back.

Moana got up and checked the course of the boat.


End file.
